Chronicoms
in the Cygnus Constellation | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jed Whedon; Maurissa Tancharoen | First = Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 4 22 | Overview = The Chronicoms are a race of extremely advanced and long-lived genderless synthetic creatures which originated on a planet Chronyca-2 orbiting a star in the Cygnus Constellation. There are at least two distinct groups of Chronicoms: the Anthropologists who study other sentient civilization without interfering in their natural development and Hunters who relentlessly seek to eliminate threats to the natural order or to the interests of Chronicoms. | HistoryText = To save the future 30,000 years ago, at least two Chronicoms were send to observe and document the development of sentient life on a primitive planet known as Earth. Assuming the names Noah and Enoch, the two Chronicoms followed the development of humanity for millennia, with a strict code of not interfering in the natural Human history. However, this policy had an exception in case of an extinction-level event, and when Enoch learned of an impending destruction of the planet from the Seer, he began taking steps to prevent the impending catastrophe. According to the instructions of the Seer, Enoch kidnapped S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phillip Coulson and his team and used the Time Monolith to send them forward in time to the year 2091. However, Robin's visions did not include Leopold Fitz , who was left behind and eventually tracked Enoch down and forced the Chronicon to take him to Robin. Unable to use the Time Monolith without someone activsating it at the time of the intended destination, Enoch placed Fitz in cryogenic suspension and kept watch over him in the ship orbiting Jupiter. In the timeline in which the Earth was ripped apart as prophesized, Enoch spend the next 73 years, 261 days guarding Leo Fitz who remained in cryostasis. In the year 2091, Enoch unfroze and awoke Fitz, and worked out a plan by creating a fake identity of a wealthy Space Marauder for Fitz to grant him direct access to Kasius, the overseer of the Lighthouse. While Fitz rescued Jemma Simmons and Daisy Johnson from Kasius, Enoch went to the surface of the destroyed Earth where Melinda May was exiled. Enoch disguised himself as a Kree and rescued May from the Vrellnexians, but the duo was hit by a Gravity storm and were saved by Samuel Voss, who took them to the downed Zephyr One, which served as the base of True Believers. Other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents found their way there as well and decided to use Zephyr One to return to the Lighthouse. Once in place, Enoch stayed behind to activate the Time Machine while everyone else went to search for the rest of their group. While preparing to activate the White Monolith, Enoch was ambushed by a Kree soldier and being mortally wounded, suggested to use the dying battery in his body as a power source to activate the time machine. While Enoch drifted into unconsciousnesss, Shaw activated the time machine, which in turn triggered the Monolith to open, transporting S.H.I.E.L.D. team back to their present day timeline. Almost immediately after their departure, Enoch's battery combusted, destroying him in a brutal explosion, while Shaw was struck by a shard of Monolith and was send into the past as well. A New Reality The S.H.I.E.L.D. team found themselves at a different time, but the same place - inside the Lighthouse, where they were greeted and briefed by Noah. Though Noah was soon killed, they eventually managed to prevent the destruction of the planet. this change in the timeline also affected present-time Enoch, whose vessel in Jupiter's orbit was attacked and cut in half by a Confederacy vessel, though both Enoch and hastily awaken Leo Fitz made it to the life pod and escaped. They spend the next year trying to reach Naro-Atzia, where they could acquire another pod and freeze Fitz again, but eventually found themselves with no funds stranded on the planet Kitson. There, Enoch learned that they were being pursued by Chronicom Hunters led by Malachi, who kidnapped Fitz and teleported away. Enoch joined up with a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who were searching for Fitz in deep space, but their ship Zephyr One was apprehended by the Confederacy flagship, now under the command of the Chronicom Atarah. Atarah revealed to Enoch that Chronyca-2 was recently destroyed and that her small fleet was all that remained of their people. She sought to go back in time and undo the destruction of her planet in the same way that S.H.I.E.L.D. agents have saved theirs. Jemma Simmons agreed to stay prisoner alongside Leo Fitz, whom the Chronicoms wanted to develop a method of Time Travel, while the rest of their friends were let go. The Chronicom took a complete brain scan of their prisoners, gaining full access to their memories, before they were rescued by Enoch, who took his friends back to Kitson. After helping them secure a safe passage back to Earth, Enoch devised a plan to save Chronyca-2 and contacted a fellow Chronicom Isaiah, but by that point Isaiah has already been reassigned from anthropologist to a hunter after Malachi had killed Atarah and took control over the remaining Chronicom forces. Malachi planned to establish Chronyca-3 on Earth and began by attacking the S.H.I.E.L.D. at the Lighthouse. Enoch, who had previously killed Isaiah and took over his synthetic skin, helped some of the agents at the base escape, after which he took Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons on another trip through time in an effort to stop Malachi's efforts. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = Electric Power: The Chronicoms are powered by advanced batteries, which they can use to re-route power to other devices. | Abilities = Synthetic Skin: When in disguise among the local population, the Chronicoms use synthetic, removable skin to pass as native inhabitants. The color of the synthetic skin can be changed at will, as demonstrated when Enoch turned it blue in order to pose as a Kree. | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = Despite their extreme longevity, the Chronicoms are not invulnerable and can suffer lethal damage when in close proximity of an explosion. | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = Interstellar travel. | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = * Enoch * Noah * Malachi * Atarah * Baal-Gad * Isaiah * Adriel * Boaz * Esau * Silas * Uriah | Notes = | Trivia = *All Chronicoms introduced to date have names with Biblical origins. *The Chronicoms share many characteristics with the Watchers, being a long-lived species that observes other cultures without interfering in their history. *As synthetic galactic observers from a destroyed and alphanumeric homeworld, Chronicoms are also comparable to Rigellian Recorders. }}